rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurelia Mazarine
Aurelia Mazarine (Ah-re-lyah Ma-zah-reen) is a member of Team TAGL, consisting of Tsuki Akiba-Ryuu, Glas Vermilion and Liath Vermilion. Her emblem, a birch leaf, and aura are both dark blue. She is currently a third year at Shade Academy and her weapon of choice is She belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance She has a pale complexion and dark brown eyes. Her strawberry-blonde hair is tied into ringlet twintails that reach just above her shoulders and her bangs are swept to the right, with her side hair curling at the ends. Despite whatever outfit she may be wearing, she will never be seen without her light blue surgical mask being worn over her mouth and nose. History Personality Abilities and Powers Singular Salvation Rejuvenate Aurelia's Semblance allows her to 'rejuvenate' her lost aura. She has to make physical contact with a person, which allows her to draw out their aura and use it to refuel her own. However, she is unable to transfer too much aura at once and it only works on one person at a time. With enough concentration, she is able to transfer aura back to other people, thereby refueling someone instead of herself. Her hair turns a golden white when she uses her Semblance. Statistics All statistics follow a scale of 0 to 5, where 0 is non-existent, 1 is low, 2 is below average, 3 is average, 4 is above average and 5 is high. Physical Statistics * Strength: 2 * Speed: 4 * Agility: 5 * Stamina: 3 Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 4 * Aura Manipulation: 4 * Semblance Manipulation: 4 * Dust Manipulation: 2 Technical Statistics * Dust use: 3 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 1 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 2 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 5 Trivia *Aurelia is a Latin inspired name for Golden and Mazarine is French for Deep Blue. *She started wearing a surgical mask almost the instant after they were all assigned to the same team, as she thought it was just some trend that the other three were trying to start. After learning the real reason, she refused to take the mask off even inside for a few days, until Tsuki was able to convince her that there was no need. *She has never been contacted by either of her parents and assumes that her mother disowned her and keeps her father from coming into contact with her. Even so, she hopes to tell her father about all of the new experiences she's had someday. *She stops herself from holding grudges, set on believing that grudges are nothing good to have, and she fully believes that anyone is capable of great good, and that, for someone to do a great bad, they must have a good reason for doing so. Of course, this also makes it incredibly easy for people to manipulate her, because, even if the selfish part of her is screaming that something is wrong, she convinces herself to believe that even the worst person isn't really that bad. Category:Property of JokersWitch Category:Female Category:Human Category:Fan Made Character Category:Not for Roleplaying